Difficult Love
by Gorgeous Moon
Summary: What happens when Serena breaks up with Darien and they meet a couple years later realizing they will have to overcome their differences and work together.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Difficult Love  
Author: Gorgeous moon  
Chapter: prologue  
Rating: R  
Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: What happens when Serena breaks it off with Darien in college and they meet up a couple of years later realizing that they will have to overcome their differences and work together?  
  
Hi everyone! Thanks for all the responses to my first fic 'Just another summer' Hope you like this!   
  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Hawaii. Not a cloud in the sky and all you could see was blue. It seemed to be a good day, but what Darien didn't know was that his world would come crashing down on him. Darien had talked to his serious girlfriend, Serena Taylor, on the phone earlier. She had mentioned that she wanted to go somewhere private today, like maybe her house or something then do something later. Darien agreed to go to her house and meet her around 2pm.   
  
The clock stroked 1:30 pm and he had to leave soon. He wanted to buy some flowers for her just to show her how much he loved her. Darien had decided on a pair of khaki shorts and a blue button up shirt with a white shirt under that, it was Serena's favorite outfit on him. Looking in the mirror and combing his hair a little with his fingers he was ready to go. Picking up his keys off the counter he then proceeded to hop into his Mercedes and take off towards Serena's house.  
  
'It's such a beautiful day to go to the beach, maybe we should hang out there today.' He turned up the radio and sped off not realizing what was waiting for him at her house.  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile at Serena's house she was cleaning a little to make it nice and comfortable looking. It was about 1:30 and he would be here in about 10 minutes. 'Darien is always early!' She quickly got dressed in a light pink dress with white flowers on it and it tied together on each shoulder. 'He always said I looked sexy in this dress, I've got to make myself look good for what is to come.' She smoothed out the bottom of the dress and applied some lip-gloss as a finishing touch.   
  
Knock Knock was the sound coming from the door. 'Here he is Serena make this good.' Plastering a big smile on her face she swung open the door. "Darien!" She said as she hugged him fiercely as he did the same. He had noticed she wore the outfit that made him go crazy ever time he saw her in it. Slowly he backed off and pulled some flowers from his back. " Here is something just to show you how much I love you." Serena tried to look shocked. " Daisies, my favorite" she continued her act, "Come in." She motioned to him.   
  
Serena walked towards the kitchen and put the daisies in a vase and put them on her counter. 'God why does he do this every time! I hate Daisies! My birthday, daisies, Valentines Day, daisies- why doesn't he get the picture!' Darien sat on the couch and placed his wallet and keys on the table next to him. Coming from the kitchen she sat down in her leather recliner next to the couch. Darien frowned.' Why is she sitting over there? Doesn't she want to sit by me?' He just shrugged it off as worrying too much about it.  
  
At first Serena was quiet but then she spoke up. "Darien I need to talk about something serious." Darien looked at her with what looked like a saddened expression. He then tried to make the best out of it and smiled. " Sure, what is it?" Serena looked at him, 'Do it Serena or you are going to regret it later!' " I-I...think we should see other people." Darien perked up and he kind of cracked a smile. " That's really funny Serena, what is it that you really wanted to tell me?" Serena didn't respond knowing he would get it finally.  
  
Darien looked at her with sad and confused eyes as tears started to form. "Why?" Was all he could choke out. He looked down not wanting to look at her as she told him this gut wrenching reason. "Because I...I have found someone else." Darien looked back up. "What? ...Who... you mean you were cheating on me this whole time?" Serena tried to stay calm not wanting to cry because he started to. "No I didn't sleep with him if that's what you want to know... I hung out with him in Maui a couple of months ago when I visited Mina."   
  
Darien got up quickly. " Who is it Serena?" Serena hesitated at first until Darien asked again." Who is it Serena?" Serena sighed heavily and looked at her feet. " It was Bryce." She whispered out. Darien was in rage by then. " Bryce! You were with Bryce! I can't believe I'm hearing this." See Bryce was this guy who Darien worked with a while back for internship at Maui. Darien never liked him for he was always known for being a ladies man and cheating on all of his girlfriends. He even once tried to hit on Serena, of course she told Darien and Bryce backed off.   
  
Tears began to flow from Darien's eyes. "I hope years from now you look back at this and realize what you have lost because I will be the best thing you will ever have!" Darien then picked up his keys and wallet, walking out the door and slamming it shut. Serena heard the roar of the engine as Darien sped off. ' Was this the right thing to do?' Serena shook her head and put her head in her hands. Slowly she got up and saw that she stepped on a picture. Bending down and picking it up she realized Darien had dropped it from his wallet when he ran out. Serena's eyes began to water at the picture of Darien and her in a loving embrace. She crumbled down to the ground and sat against the wall regretting what she had just done.   
***********************************  
  
Darien was recklessly driving down a narrow street. Mad at the world, himself and Serena. Why did he let this happen? How could I have prevented this? Serena was the best thing Darien had ever had. When his parents divorced a couple years back when he was 18 he was devastated but then he met Serena. She was always there for him, always devoted, he just didn't understand.  
  
Parking into his garage he then got out and walked into the house slamming the door. He walked over to his couch and plopped down, holding his head in his hands. Slowly he picked his head up and looked to the table next to the couch, there was a picture of Serena and him. He picked it up and laid it face down not wanting to see any memories of her. He remembered that picture like that day was yesterday but it was really three years ago, the day they met.  
***FLASHBACK***He was going for his usual jog that sunny day in April. He jogged through the city a little bit and stopped at an intersection that said don't walk. He waited impatiently for the sign to say walk. Walking up beside him was his Serena. She looked like a college student maybe a year younger than he was. Blond hair, blue eyes- perfect in Darien's eyes. She wasn't really paying ay attention to where she was when she started out onto the street because she was looking at some papers in her hand.   
  
Darien looked down the street and saw a car coming dead on for Serena. He knew she wouldn't see the driver until it was to late. Quickly he jumped out onto the street and grabbed Serena pulling her towards him and the curb. The driver then flew by and honked his horn in the process. Serena had slammed into Darien and looked up. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Serena thanked him. Darien then knew she was different from the other girls he had seen around here. From then on they dated.  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Darien groaned not wanting to remember that scene. He stood up and went to his balcony and took a breath of fresh air and watched as the sun slowly set. He had to do something to get his mind off of her. ' Maybe I can fill out the job application' He decided to do that and walked into his office where he kept his schoolwork and stuff. The company was Chiba corp. and it was here in Oahu.   
*******************************  
  
A couple hours later at Serena's house the phone rang." Hello?" A dismayed Serena answered. "Hey sweetie, is everything ok?" It was Bryce. Serena didn't even perk up from the sound of his voice. " Hey Bryce, how are you?" Bryce noted the depression in her voice. " Shouldn't I be asking you that, how did it go?" Serena didn't even want to talk about it. " Well if you really want to know I broke his heart- are you happy now?" She didn't even want to deal with him.   
  
Bryce ignored her comment. " I have a surprise for you... go to the door." Serena hastily got up and went to the door not in the mood for any games. Opening the door, there he was talking to her from his cell and leaning casually at the door edge. He then flipped his phone to turn it off and dropped it in his pocket. Serena was shocked. 'What is he doing here?' he didn't even wait one more second before swiftly moving to her and pulling her in for a long deep kiss.   
  
She pulled away suddenly really not in the mood. Bryce frowned. "What's wrong?" Serena sighed and walked back into the apartment. " I-I...feel like I shouldn't have done it." Bryce came in front of her and pulled her close to him while slowly backing her into the bedroom. He then kissed her after every word. "You-didn't-do-anything-wrong-you-just-don't-love-him-anymore." After he was done he pushed her to the bed.   
  
"Bryce no... I don't-" But she was cut off my Bryce kissing her harshly.' What is wrong with him? He seems controlling today." She then was getting annoyed that he wouldn't lay off. She started pushing at his chest, but he grabbed her fraying arms and held them in one hand above her head as he looked in her eyes. "Serena, you love me don't you?" Serena only stared at him scared of what he might do if she said no." Yes I do but-" he stopped her midsentence. "But nothing then." He then continued to do what he planned on doing from the moment he walked into the door- make love to her.   
  
Serena did nothing but sit there afraid of what he might do if she said no or pushed him off. She loved and wanted it to, right? From then on Serena realized Bryce wasn't the same guy she met a year ago.  
*************************************  
Questions, comments, flames?  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Difficult Love  
Author: Gorgeous moon  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: R  
Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Day was March 22, 2001. Six year ago today on this Wednesday was the day Serena broke it off with Darien. Darien's relationships with women from that very day have become nothing more than for sex. He protected himself from true love and devotion. Today he is a successful businessman and women are always trying to use him for that. Chiba corp. has become a billion dollar corporation and Darien moved up and rank and received the title of CEO. Yes things have changed.   
  
Darien woke up to the light shining through his bedroom windows. He stretched a little grumbling at the person next to him. Shaking the bed in the process Darien got up not caring if he woke up the bundle next to him. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the facet to take a quick shower. The bundle in his bed was Beryl Rose, CEO of Rose Corporation. She was like most of Darien's women, just wanting him for his money and assets. Darien knew that and wanted nothing more of her then for that reason- after all, he is only human. She awoke when Darien got out of bed and a smile crossed her lips as she thought of joining him in the shower. Getting off the bed quickly, she strutted over to the bathroom door turning the knob slightly before realizing it was locked. Grumbling a bit in disappointment she walked back to the bed and lay down.   
  
Darien had heard the doorknob turn slightly, 'Ugh can't she leave me in peace!' Turning off the faucet, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom to his dresser. He saw Beryl on the bed, she had moved a little in her sleep and the sheet only covered some parts of her body and her shapely legs were revealed. He groaned at the sight, as much as he despised her he still couldn't control his urges of attraction for her. He ignored the thoughts and went back to the dresser pulling out some clothes to wear. Suddenly cold arms wrapped around his waist with fingernails running up and down his chest in a seductive manner. Darien looked up into the mirror of his dresser and saw Beryl's head resting on his shoulder. It made him shiver a bit under her gaze and hold. 'I can't even be alone for five fucking minutes, she is about as bad as a dog in heat'  
  
She then seductively pressed he body against his and kissed him softly and slowly on the neck area. She knew that is Darien's sensitive spot and she used it against him. He could feel the arousal of her breasts pressing on his back. He couldn't fight the urges much longer if she kept this up. He stopped her with his hands grabbing hers. Turning around he pushed her stumbling form back onto his king size bed. At first she was startled at his actions but they quickly subsided as he walked up to the bed and hovered over her with a grin on his lips. Beryl then spoke up. "Where were you going to go... for a ride darling?" Darien chuckled and looked her in the eye. "No because I have you to do that." He then leaned down and kissed her fiercely with as much passion as he could muster up. She responded to his kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth and massaged his with hers. Getting into the heat of the moment she wrapped her legs around his waist, which unraveled the towel resting on Darien's hips. She pressed herself against him yet again arching her back in the process.  
  
He groaned into the kiss with pleasure as her body was pressing against his hard chest. She started playing with his dark locks and massaging his scalp with her long fingernails. Darien didn't enjoy when she did that so he pulled her hands away and pressed them into the bed roughly. He positioned himself and impaled himself into her as each time got harder and faster. She moaned loudly as he then leaned down and started sucking on her breast in a soft but sensual motion. They reached climax and both moaned loudly falling in exhaustion. Lightly he kissed her cheek and rolled off going back to get dresser. Beryl just lay there watching him not knowing he was going somewhere. He put on his nice three-piece Gucci suit and grabbed his keys without turning back.  
  
Beryl frowned at this. "Where are you going?" She stood up with her hands on her hips. Darien didn't even look back at her. "Nothing you need to know about." He then walked out the door and slammed it shut. Beryl was irritated with his behavior but just ignored it as if he was having a bad day. She shrugged and went to the shower.  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena Taylor happily got out of bed. Everything was going well in her life. Great job, great friends, great home, what else could she ask for? Serena had graduated from Hawaii University with a graduate's degree in business. The corporation she worked for now was making billions of dollars and had clients all around the world. She took her shower and got dressed in a black pantsuit. After eating breakfast she walked down to the garage under her pent house building. Hopping into her silver Mercedes she headed towards her work. When she got there she took the elevator to the 10th floor and walked towards her office.   
  
Heading to her private office she passed by one of her best friends, Raye Cole. Serena stopped and laughed at Raye because she was yelling at some person on the phone. "Yes sir... that's right- no. Yes the meeting is next Monday... no not this Monday NEXT Monday. All right... bye" She hung up and looked up at me. "Hey Serena, Mr. Miller wants to see you in his office right away." Serena frowned, 'Why does he want to see me again in the same week?' She reverted her attention back to Raye. "Do you know why?" Raye shrugged her shoulders in response. Serena waved her off and headed back to the elevators for the next floor.   
  
Mr. Miller is the president of Chiba corp. here in California. See Chiba corp. is an international company that buys and sells stocks and is worth billions. They have offices in New York, France, Japan, China, and Hawaii. Arriving at the 11th floor she got off and headed to Mr. Miller's office. The secretary of Mr. Miller was her good friend Mina Aino. Mina waved a little hello before getting back to the phone.   
  
Serena knocked lightly on Mr. Miller's door and walked in when she heard his rational voice. "Come in!" Serena walked in and sat down in a small leather seat in front of his desk. Without looking from the computer screen he started. " I'll get straight to the point, I need you to go to our headquarters in Hawaii and meet the new head president of Chiba corp." Serena was startled and didn't like the idea at all. She hadn't been to Hawaii since her graduation just wanting to get away from it all. That's what had changed her, running away.  
  
" Wait...I'm confused, there is a new president?" Mr. Miller looked at Serena and smiled shaking his head. "Yes that it what I just said." He continued. " Mr. Chiba is retiring in a couple of weeks and sending his grandson to take his position." Serena figured there was no way to get out of this so she sighed and gave up. Mr. Miller is a very stubborn man and would not give up without a fight. "When do I leave?" Mr. Miller smiled. " In two days so I'm giving you these next days off to prepare for your trip." Serena stood up and shook Mr. Miller's hand. "Yes sir." She then let herself out and walked towards the receptionist's desk with a gloomy look. Mina saw this and came out from behind her desk. "Serena, what's wrong?"   
  
Serena looked up as Mina placed her hands on each shoulder in comfort. "I have to go back to Hawaii for a week or so." Mina caught her breath and tried to make Serena think the best. " Look you probably won't see him so don't worry about it." Serena looked up and cracked a smile. "See which one?" Mina was slightly confused until she realized what she meant. "Haha Serena... Don't worry about it, Darien probably went off to medical school like he said and Bryce... well I don't know about him but the city is huge! Your chances of seeing him are slim to none." Serena smiled and hugged Mina. "Thank you Mina." Mina pulled back and but on a giggly exterior. "Now let's go to lunch!" Serena frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. "Umm Mina... it's 9 am, no one is eating lunch." Mina giggled inwardly at herself. "Well later... I'll come by around 11 and we will eat some lunch." Serena nodded and walked towards the elevator. 'This is going to be an exhausting trip.' The doors dinged and she walked in.  
***********************************************  
  
Darien parked his black jaguar in a private space under the Chiba corp. building. Straightening his clothes a little he walked to the elevator and went to the top floor. He walked past several people that were nodding hellos or just hurrying by not wanting to be in the way of Darien. He smiled at them inwardly at the way they acted around him. He finally reached his office and said a hello to his secretary Amy Anderson and proceeded into his office. Looking up and walking towards his desk he noticed someone in his chair.   
  
"Hey Darien!" The mysterious person said as they swiffiled around in the chair to face Darien. Darien laughed and shook his head at his friend Jayson. Jayson is one of Darien's best friends and they go back to the days in diapers. "Enough fun Jay, get out of my chair." Jay was his old childhood nickname for Jayson. Jay just pouted a little bit before hastily getting up from the chair and plopping down in Darien's leather couch on the other side of the office. Darien set his briefcase on the desk and sat down in his chair. "So why are you gracing me with your presence today?" Darien wasn't really in the mood for Jayson's witty mood of behavior right now.   
  
"Well that's a way to greet a friend, what happened...Beryl turn you down?" Jayson smirked a little knowing he was with Beryl practically every night! Darien rolled his eyes. "No... She won't stay away!" Jayson chuckled at Darien because he had never heard of Darien getting annoyed with women's 'offerings'. "Ok, Raye is coming in town on Friday and we wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with us." Darien was a little on edge. He knew that Raye is Serena's best friend so he was a little uneasy. Arching his eyebrows a little he asked. "Why does Raye want to have lunch with me?" Jayson just shrugged his shoulders at his statement. "She asked me to tell you... so will you?"   
  
Darien sighed a little, Friday afternoon would be the day he meets the clients from California." I'll see... I have those Clients coming in from California on Friday so I have to make sure I'm prepared." Jayson nodded. "Don't worry Dare, we will have you back in time for the meeting." Darien just grumbled a little saying." Yea, yea." Jayson stood up and smoothed out his Armani suit. "I've got to run... I'll see you later." Darien just nodded and said "Yea." Without looking up from the paperwork in front of him.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
Serena looked up onto the wall, 6:00 pm on the dot. 'Mina should be here soon.' She noted trying to focus back on the work in front of her. She had to write a letter out to another part of the company in New York. Sometimes she could write exactly what she was thinking at that moment but most of the time, such as today, she seemed to get a writers block. 'No, no, no!' Serena sighed in frustration and erased everything that was once on her computer screen. Serena couldn't get her mind off of the trip, it was in two days and she didn't have one clue where to start.   
  
Leaning back in her plush back leather chair she looked out the window carefully twirling a pen in one hand. The sun was setting on the horizon and Serena recalled the many nights she would sit on the beach in Hawaii and watch the sunset... with him. She tried so hard to get the picture of his perfect smile and stunning blue eyes out of her head but he seemed to be firmly implanted in her mind; like a dream that never went away just stayed to haunt her for the rest of her life.   
  
Tapping came from the door and a familiar voice to go along with it. "Oh Serena... it's time to go." A singsong voice said. Serena broke her gaze from the window to see her best friend walk in. She smiled gently at Mina and her cheery exterior. "Let me pack up my things real quick and we can leave." Mina nodded and sat down in one of Serena's Leather chairs. "Good because tonight we are going to Club 104... and guess who will be there!" Serena looked up briefly and giggled at Mina and her boy craziness sometimes. "Hmm... Chris?" Mina blushed a little and responded quickly. " Yea he's coming, but there is someone else." Serena frowned obviously not knowing whom she was talking about. Mina gave up. "Steve silly."   
  
Serena rolled her eyes and focused back on packing her things up. " Wow... Steve is coming? Thee Steve, I just can't wait." The statement was loaded with sarcasm. Every time Mina and her go to Club 104, Steve and Chris just suddenly show up. She knew Chris liked Mina and Serena wasn't that stupid to not notice that Steve liked her. She didn't mind having Steve around it was just... after having the relationship with Bryce it was hard to cope with males and to be able to trust them.   
  
Mina ignored the comment and went on. " Well at least be nice to him tonight Serena... the last time you were there you turned Steve down like twenty times!" She locked up her briefcase and stared at Mina with a smug smile forming on her lips. " He- I... ugh fine ok I will be nice to him but if he starts to think I'm in love with him or something then it stops." Mina smiled and agreed. Mina walked over to Serena and dragged her to the door. "C'mon we have to get ready, we only have three hours!" Serena chuckled and walked to the parking garage with Mina.   
  
********************  
  
Back in Hawaii three men were sitting at a bar dressed in semi casual clothes. It was a Friday night and the music was blaring so loud that people could hear from outside. Darien, Jayson, and Andrew all were checking out the females dancing on the floor. "So when is Raye coming in again?" Darien yelled over the blaring music. Jayson perked up. "The day after tomorrow... I think." Darien nodded. A blonde girl had noticed the three men and decided to play hooky. Seductively she waked up to the three and tried to use her assets to the fullest. Her eyes were set on a certain black haired male.  
  
As she approached the table she leaned on it showing her bust off with her revealing shirt. Casually she glanced to the left and saw the black haired male. " Would you care to dance?" Her speech was soft yet seductive. Jayson, who was sitting to her right leaned back in his chair and checked out her butt. Jayson after seemly taking forever looked at Darien and did a thumbs up. Darien chuckled at him and looked back at the girl in front of him. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes... just like her. Darien shook himself of the thoughts. " Well I don't know... can you dance?" She smiled knowing that he was interested.   
  
She leaned more into him. "Baby not only can I dance but I can do things that would blow your mind away." She whispered into his ear but loud enough so the guys could hear to. Darien smirked and got off the tall stool. "Lead the way." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor and began to seduce him. Jayson and Andrew chuckled. "Damn she looked so good." Jayson nodded bringing himself to face Andrew. "But what is he going to do when Serena comes in town in two days." Andrew shook his head. " I don't know... this isn't the same Darien from six years ago. He has changed and isn't the sweet and caring guy he used to be." Jayson agreed and two minutes later two other girls walked towards the table asking for a dance, they accepted gladly.  
  
**************  
  
Serena, Raye, and Mina all piled up in Serena's Mercedes and were on their way to Club 104. They practically had to drag Raye to come because Raye felt that she held an obligation to Jayson even if they were miles apart. The familiar bright sign appeared in front of them and they parked next to the building. Getting out of the car they heard two familiar voices. "Hey girls." Serena rolled her eyes and turned around seeing just whom she guessed, Steve and Chris. Chris walked over to Mina and planted a peck on her check as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Steve walked over to Serena. He said a hello and stood by Serena as she heard a little voice in her mind that sounded a lot like Mina. ' At least be nice to him tonight Serena... the last time you were there you turned him down at least twenty times!' Serena grumbled and plastered a smile on her face. "Hey Steve." Steve looked at Serena and smiled warmly towards her.   
  
Mina's voice was then heard as Serena was ripped from her thoughts. "Let's go!" Steve turned to her and grabbed her hand swiftly and pulled her towards the doors with Raye grumbling about how much she didn't want to be here. Lucky enough for them they knew the bouncer so they were allowed inside before the line.   
  
Immediately inside Mina and Chris were on the dance floor as Raye, Steve, and Serena found a table to sit at. Steve saw the quietness in Serena this night and spoke up. "What's wrong?" Serena said nothing just played with her straw a little before answering Steve. "I have to go to Hawaii in two days on business... I haven't been back since I left six years ago." Steve understood, he knew briefly why she didn't want to go. Raye perked up. "You know Mr. Miller wants Mina and I to go with you." Serena looked up from when she started playing with her straw again. "You guys are going? That's great, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Serena smiled, 'Well at least I don't have to be alone.' Raye smiled back at Serena. "I wanted to surprise you but I decided to tell you now... plus I get to see Jayson and Mina can see Andrew."   
  
Serena nodded. 'I haven't seen them two in ages... it will be great to see them again.' She focused back to her soda. "Would you care to dance Serena?" Steve asked bravely. Serena looked at Raye silently asking her if she would be fine, Raye nodded and smiled waving her away with her hand.. Out on the floor the four all mingled and Serena was having a great day now that she learned her two best friends would be coming with her to the dreadful place she never wanted to see again.   
  
****************************************************  
Questions? Comments? Flames?  
  
Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter!!  
  
  
  



End file.
